


Together

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [29]
Category: New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: The Teen Titans, reunited again
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: SepTitans [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 2





	Together

The Teen Titans had reunited. They had grown up from being the sidekicks as Wonder Girl, Speedy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash to being well respected heroes as Troia, Arsenal, Nightwing, Tempest, and the Flash. They weren't the sidekicks but the mentors. At heart though they were still Titans.


End file.
